Making a new spell
by jokester789
Summary: What happens when a Ravenclaw tries to make a new spell...read to find out.Rated M for adult language and lemon.I changed it from being in pokemon to harry potter where it should be
1. Chapter 1

I don't own harry potter or Pokemon. This is my first fanfic so be gentle.

Most of the stuff here is mine everything else is not. :)

'thoughts'

"speech"

spells

Brian O`Reily was in deep shit,he still hadn't made the spell for his internship at the Ministry of Magic's research department.'I'm so screwed,' he thought. The guy putting him through this was the biggest hard ass in the department,Wesley Masters,was so hard on his interns that most went crying out the door. He was in the research section of the library, looking through books that would help him. He just couldn't find the words for the spell,maybe he would ask that Granger girl, 'shes really smart', he thought,"and hot,"he said aloud.

Oh crap, I hope nobody heard that. He looked around and didn't see anyone so he went back to work. But someone had heard and they were right next to him, Hermione had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak to go look for a book she had hidden in this section of the library, she had been trying to get at it for months but it was always lent to one of the teachers. She had been walking back when she had he someone say,"and hot,"so she stayed awhile to see who it was. It had turned out to be Brian O`Reily, she knew he liked her and she liked him but was to shy to say anything, she knew it was stupid not to say anything, but she just couldn't say it.

Every time she was alone in her bed she pictured his face, that strong jaw line, those brown eyes and hair, his medium size nose slightly crooked from a boy in Gryffindor had punched him. He was fit and strong but somehow he'd been sorted into Ravenclaw. She had actually thought she would be a Ravenclaw but the Sorting Hat had placed her in Gryffindor. She had wet dreams of Bruce almost everywhere, in her bed, in her classes, in the library just everywhere. As she stood there she had a very perverted thought, she walked in to the row of shelves he was in and grabbed his ass, it was so firm, so tight oh she loved it.

Bruce about had a heart attack, he felt something grab his ass, he'd jumped a good few feet into the air,'what the fuck,' he thought. He closed his book and got out as fast as he could.

Alright everyone, lets hear what you have to say. No flames please I don't think I could take that. I know it is very short but I want to see how it looks to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review people or no more chapters

Brian was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room,reading one of the books he had borrowed when he saw Luna Lovegood walk in,"hey Luna come sit with me," so Luna walked over and sat across from him. He saw she wore no underwear as usual, she said,"I like the freedom," she had told him the first time he had seen. Since then they had been good friends, Luna could go for hours in any conversation,they talked about everything from life to sex. Oh she loved to talk about sex, all the details , he found out she was bisexual when I ask who was her first she smiled and said," Padma Patil," I gasped,"no way,""wow,"she nodded and we kept talking going from subject to subject, finally I said,"I'm going to sleep,night".

As I sleep, I have the strangest dream, in the dream I wake up to the sound of the door opening, it looks like no ones there so I called,"hello," nothing then I heard the smallest giggle. I looked to my right and there was Herminoe completely naked,"wha..." I never finished she jumped at me, kissing me passionately, my hands went to her ass and she moaned into my mouth. I was completely hard, I pulled off my briefs and she stared for a moment,"wow, your big," I laughed and then I grabbed her close and said,"why thank you,"I pushed her back onto the bed and pushed into her. He woke in a cold sweat, panting,he looked down,"damn".

I told Luna about it the next morning and she giggled,"sounds like you had fun," "fuck you,"I said,"you and every other boy," well she had him there. He went through his classes on autopilot, 'I wish I could feel the real thing,' then he had an idea, why not.

He walked up to Herminoe and asked,"you want to date,""sure,"she said,"so can you help me with a spell,"he asked,"sure".

I know its another short one but I'm just shaking off some writing cobwebs, please review or no more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

I guess I forgot to put up a disclaimer last chapter so, I don't own Pokemon or harry potter. To my readers sorry for freaking out about no reviews. Some of the spells used may be from the book others are mine. The spells may also be actual Latin or what ever J.K. Rowling is using so please if they are wrong say so.

Brian walked up to his dormitory, and sitting on his bed was Herminoe naked and with a pile of books next to her. " Hey I thought we could get in some studying today,"Herminoe said, Brian smiled he loved when they studied, "Sure I'd love to Herminoe". He striped and danced alittle while he did so,Herminoe giggled,' hes so cute when he dances,'Brian walked over and crawled into his bed next to his lover of the past few weeks. They studied how the spell would work and what it would do as they had written it out over the weeks."So if we do this it should work right, I don't want to screw up in front of my boss"."Yes it will work Brian, don't worry you'll do fine". 'Ok Brian,' thought,'here we go'.

The next day he walked into the research department and walked up to Wesley Masters,"I'm ready,"said Brian,"We'll see about that,now wont we". Brian stands in a big room easily the size of a American football field, it was designed for spell use, in-case the spell was dangerous, charms were put up to protect those outside in the viewing rooms. As Brian got his notes out he thought to himself,' I really do hope this works'. He drew his wand and said aloud and very clearly,"prodigium patefacio". A ball of light shot from the front of his wand in to the air, it stopped in the middle of the gigantic room and started to grow and spin. It started to get hot in the room then there was a blinding flash of light, Brian threw his arms up to cover his face and was almost blinded, a shockwave tore from the hole opening in space and time,then there was silence absolute silence. Then Brian heard,"pika pi". He looked up and saw 3 people and a strange little creature that was yellow and looked like a small cat with a strange looking tail and red spots on its cheeks.

Ash looked around, they were in a gigantic room,he wondered if it was some new gym, but he didn't know the name of the town they were in, the last thing he remembered was staying at home in Pallet Town for a few days and then there was a flash of light and now he was here in this gigantic room. He looked over and saw Brock and Jimmy from New Bark Town,"does anyone know whats going on here"? Both of them saying no by shaking they're heads,then he saw a kid in robes. He ran over and asked,"hey, are you ok,"Brian looked around for a moment,"yea, I think so". He wondered what was going to happen from here.

They were brought before the judges of the Ministry of Magic, they laid verdict on what was asked of them for all departments and now they were to lay they're judgment on the newcomers from the portal that was opened in Testing Room.1. "We have reached a verdict, the newcomers may attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the eye of the one who opened the portal, Brian O`Reily, if any trouble arises then you shall be held responsible. Brian gulped, he hoped that nothing would happen or he was is deep water.

Alright everyone the game is afoot, you are in for a surprise in the next chapter. I know you don't like the shortness but like I told you, im new to this, I need some bearings so it might be like this for a while, sorry everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok everyone I'm sorry if I've been away for a bit, school and all that. I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon everything else I do own. I'm using US measurements and names for most things here if your wondering.

Ash followed Brian as they toured the castle. Brian explained where they were and how they got there. They were in a place called The United Kingdoms or the UK for short. They were out in the country, a couple hundred miles from a city called London, which was a really famous place according to Brian. They were at Hogwarts which is what everyone called it casually instead of the full title Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."So there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor was for people that were brave and had courage. Ravenclaw was for those that were intelligent and were creative. Hufflepuff was for people who worked hard and believed in fair play. Slytherin was for people that had ambition and wanted to lead others. While the other classes of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw,and Hufflepuff accepted anyone from any kind of family, Slytherin only really wanted pure-blooded families, which was a family that were full wizards". Brian had wondered where the people from the other dimension would be staying, but the Headmaster had already taken care of that.

"We can build a temporary home on the grounds,"Albus Dumbledore had told Brian when he had come back to the school from The Ministry of Magic. The small building was not very big but that was no problem when it was built like most buildings in the wizardry world, smaller on the outside, bigger on the inside. It was made to fit 5 people so there was room for the 3 guys and what they called,Pokemon. One was a little mouse thing called Pikachu, a giant badger like Pokemon called Typhlosion, and a frog like Pokemon called Croagunk. They had other Pokemon, but they stayed in little storage units the guys called, Poke-balls. They just needed to ask for something to be made for the house and the headmaster would see to it they would get it, but they did not abuse this gift. Ash, a charismatic boy, was witty and quick on his feet. Brock was strong and silent,but when he saw a hot girl he would run up to them and start spouting poetry, but Croagunk would appear and and jab him with his hand. Jimmy showed a lot of courage and would not give up on the simplest things. Brian wondered if anyone else would come through the portal, if they had not done so already

At The Ministry of Magic there was indeed a newcomer from the other side of the portal three in fact. A group of girls named, Misty, Dawn and Marina. Misty had this bossy aura to her, but she was very nice when she was calm. Dawn was alittle spastic, but she seemed to work hard to do what she wanted. Marina was spunky and alittle flirtatious. They wanted to know where they're friends were at, so they sent a message to Brian by owl."Hey, some girls arrived at The Ministry of Magic just a few minutes ago,they say they know you". The guys looked at each other, what girls could know them. The guys got to The Ministry of Magic as fast as possible, when they got to the Ministry the girls were waiting out front. Ash and Brock called,"Misty, Dawn"at the same time, they ran up giving the two girls a big hug. Jimmy was the only one to just run up to Marina and just pull her into a hug," I missed you so much Marina," "I can tell Jimmy,now can you let up alittle I am having alittle trouble breathing". Jimmy let up and looked his friend over,"hey, you caught another Pokemon didn't you"? "Yea, I did want to see him," "sure".

The next chapter I am bringing a new character, I have not came up with a name yet,but I am working on it. I have seen quite a few people reading this, so if you would tell me what you think I would be eternally grateful.


	5. Author Note

Hello all my readers I would like to apologize for not giving you a new chapter in so long, but I've had some personal trauma to deal with. I will tell you all this, I might not be bringing in my a fore mentioned OC as the man I had asked is very busy at the time with his own life. I post this to tell you to wait just a bit longer for I will bring you a new chapter chock full of goodies. Thank you for being so understanding and if you have any complaints do not be afraid to message or drop a review.


End file.
